In the clinical and hospital setting, waste is generated which may prove to be hazardous, sometimes because it is harmful to the health, as occurs with certain chemicals, and in other cases because it is capable of causing accidents, as happens with injection syringes and other objects.
For its disposal, this type of waste requires a container which ensures inaccessibility to the interior thereof from the clinical center in which it is produced until its final disposal.
There are known in this sense rigid or semi-rigid plastic containers, constructed with a main portion and a cover capable of being coupled hermetically, said cover furthermore being provided with a workable mouth through which the waste is poured into the interior of the container, until the latter is full, which mouth is provided with a movable shutter which makes it possible to keep the container sealed between successive manipulations for depositing of waste, which shutter, after the final filling of the container, is capable of being secured immovably, as for example through a fastening mechanism, which now makes the contents of the container inaccessible once and for all.
The containers of this type known to date do not afford optimum guarantees of leak-tightness or of inviolability of the seal, or else they have very complex structures, which make them very considerably more expensive.